problemas en el tiempo
by OncerSwarekJateGrantGscout22
Summary: Bella y Edward dejan a Nessie y a sus hermanos con Rene. sin saber que su casa esconde un secreto....los niños viajan en tiempo ... a 1918......
1. Chapter 1

**Problemas en el tiempo****:**

**Edward y Bella dejan a los niños en casa de Rene sin saber que esconde un gran secreto ! primer fic en español. Use a mis peques de mis fics en español y¿loco? Lo se **

**Niños:**

**Nessie – 10**

**Danny- 8**

**Hannah -7**

El Corazón se me encogió cuando nos alejamos . dejar a los niños en Phoenix parecía una buena idea para que Edward y yo tuviéramos un poco de paz . pero aun así yo me sentía como una idiota por dejarlos

-relájate- me pidió Edward –estarán bien-

-lo se- dije tomando su mano – pero me duele que los hayamos dejado así –

Edward sonrío , pero siguió conduciendo, yo hubiera querido que se diera la vuelta y volviera .

________________________________________________________________________________________

Nessie y sus hermanos nuca antes habían estado lejos de casa sin sus padres , pero Edward había insistido en que necesitaban pasar mas tiempo con Rene

-no es enserio verdad?- Hannah , la mas pequeña no entendía que rayos sucedía

sus hermanos se encogieron de hombros, y esta empezó a llorar.

-cálmate- le dijo su hermano – mama dijo que estaríamos bien-

Rene se encontraba en la cocina, algo inusual en ella , pero quería que sus nietos se sintieran como en casa . si tan solo supiera la verdad

-vamos- dijo Nessie decidida . caminaron lentamente y se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina mientras miraban a su abuela cocinar .

-Rene Umm abuela?- pregunto Danny inseguro – podemos ir a jugar afuera?

- seguro- dijo ella alegremente – les avisare cuando todo este listo-

los niños se dirigieron al jardín, Hanah se sentó en pasto mientras miaba a sus hermanos lanzar la pelota. Su mirada derepente se poso en un pequeño garitito que se encontraba en la reja . curiosa se encamino hacia donde estaba el animal

-vamos gatito ven aquí- la pequeña se arrastro por como un pequeño gusanito para no asustar al gato, este se desvío ágilmente hacia la puerta del desván que estaba abierta

Hannah camino hacia la puerta y se asomo, antes de empezar a bajar lentamente los escalones

-Hannah?- Danny se percato de que su hermana ya no estaba sentada , así que le dijo a Nessie que debían buscarla antes de que se metiera en problemas

llegaron a la puerta del desván y se metieron sigilosamente , el lugar lucia lúgubre y como si nunca antes lo hubieran limpiado

-¿qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Nessie a su hermana menor . Hannah le saco la lengua y siguió caminando

- sigo pensando que no deberíamos estar aquí – cometo Nessie examinado el lugar , que oscurecía mas conforme avanzaban . de pronto llegaron a una pared de roca oscura.

- salgamos de aquí- Nessie empezó a caminar hacia la salida pero su hermano la detuvo . los ojos de Ness se posaron en lo que estaban mirando sus hermanos, en la pared de roca, que parecía de cartón , había una manija, probablemente sus abuelos nunca la habían notado , o creían que era un adorno

-Que hacen?- pregunto Danny , sus hermanas comenzaron a forcejear con la manija

un sonido sordo les informo a los niños que la puerta se había abierto. Todo estaba oscuro, como en la otra habitación , pero los niños pudieron distinguir a la perfección que la habitación estaba vacía

-les dije que no deberíamos estar aquí – Nessie parecía nerviosa

-miedosa- le dijo su hermana. Nessie le saco la lengua

- no me da miedo el lugar. Me da miedos que nos descubran – dijo Nessie

-quien? Rene?- pregunto Danny con una risotada

su hermana le lanzo una mirada de odio, - no ella no. Papá- claro. Si Edward podía leer la mente de sus hijos, en especial de Danny, descubriría que estaban

-no seas gallina- se burlo su hermano, dio un paso adelante lego otro, y otro , derepente sintió que el piso se desvanecía . había caído en un hoyo . y sin darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, lo siguieron . empezaron a caer, iban como en un a especia de túnel.

El primero en caer fue Danny seguido por Hannah , y al ultimo Nessie.

-¿y eso?- pregunto Danny una vez que se incorporaron . señalo una pequeña maquina de metal

sus hermanas se encogieron de hombros. Que seria esa cosa ….

**Capitulo 1**

**¿qué pasara ahora? Entraran los niños a la maquina… se dara edward cuenta de que han desaparecido??**


	2. Chapter 2

**Problemas en el tiempo**

**Capitulo 2: Chicago ¿1918?**

-¿deberíamos entrar?- Pregunto Danny nervioso

-¿qué es exactamente?- Hannah que estaba en el frente , avanzo cautelosamente

-es una especie de capsula- le informo su hermano, quien empezó a examinar la extraña maquina con la mirada

-¿y que hace exactamente?- su hermanita pregunto de nuevo, esta vez caminando hacia la maquina

su hermano suspiro, lo ignoraba , lo que fuera esa cosa, estaba en excelente estado y no parecía muy frágil. Nessie que estaba a su lado lo pisoteo,-¡ay!- Danny se volteo para contestarle, pero su atención fue desviada hacia Hannah quien había entrado al interior de aquel extraño artefacto

-miren esto, parecen fechas- Danny y Nessie avanzaron hacia el interior después de intercambiar una mirada curiosa

-tienes razón- respondió Nessie, quien miraba con atención las ruletas de números , su hermano sin embargo miraba a otro lado , también había nombres de lugares en el lado opuesto de las fechas…._Nueva York, Washington, Louisiana….Chicago…._

- me pregunto que pasaría si….- Hannah jalo una pequeña palanca, sus hermanos la miraron pero no hicieron nada mas. Nada sucedió , por unos segundos….. de pronto la cámara se sacudió violentamente , los niños consiguieron mantenerse en pie , por unos momentos ninguno de ellos hablo.

-¿y ahora que?- Pregunto Nessie , su voz se rompió cuando empezó a oír unos pasos que se dirigían hacia ellos

-¡Rene!- mustiaron los tres , los pasos se hacían mas fuertes, en cualquier momento serian descubiertos …..

Danny se lleno de pánico, al tiempo que sus hermanas lo imitaban , pero lo que sucedió después fue demasiado rápido , ya que los tres intentaban salir al mismo tiempo, bloquearon la entrada y Cayeron hacia atrás cuando la maquina dio otra sacudida, esta vez no pudieron mantenerse en pie gracias a la sorpresa e intentaron aferrarse a lo mas cercano, _las palancas de los lados….las fechas y lugares…. _al final quedo marcado el destino…..Chicago 1918….

Lo ultimo que pudieron ver los pequeños Cullen fue como desaparecía el cuarto a su alrededor. Luego todo se oscureció

**Mientras tanto…..**

- ¡deja de hacer eso!- Bella se debatía para zafarse de los brazos de Edward que la tenían atrapada - ¡me desconcentras!- su esposo la ignoro y le beso la nariz dulcemente, se encontraban solos en la enorme casa de los Cullen , solos , por primera vez en mucho tiempo , sin embargo Bella aun se debatía sobre haber dejado a los niños en Phoenix con Rene.

- ¡Relájate!- le dejado Edward - ¡ellos están bien ¡-

-¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- Bella era como toda madre de niños pequeños, solo que los suyos eran …..especiales

Edward guardo silencio por un momento…..intento comunicarse con Danny , pero nada, se tenso lo que hizo que Bella retrocediera

-¿Edward?- pregunto nerviosa, el semblante de Edward no cambio

-no puedo ….- guardo silencio otra vez

-¡Edward! – Bella no podía quitarle los ojos de encima

- no encuentro a Danny- admitió con voz fría.

-¿qué estas diciendo?, el puede bloquear tus pensamientos….- Bella sonrío débilmente

-cierto- afirmo su esposo – pero aun así puedo sentirlo –

-¿y?- pregunto Bella -¿lo sientes?-

Edward no contesto.

**Nota: Danny puede leer mentes como Edward y bloquearlas también , es como un estilo de escudo , Edward y Danny se comunican telepáticamente como Jake y su manada.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Problemas en el tiempo **

**Capitulo 3: Edward Masen, Daniel Crane**

Edward seguía en silencio. Su semblante parecía tranquilo , pero tanto el como Bella sabían que algo andaba mal

tomaron sus chaquetas y se dirigieron al Volvo, tan sorprendente como siempre, el coche avanzo con seguridad hacia su destino, Mientras conducía, Edward no quitaba los ojos del camino, solo ocasionalmente, le lanzaba a su esposa una mirada de consuelo.

-¡Rene!- Grito el vampiro una vez que llegaron a Phoenix

-¡Mama!- grito Bella desperada abriendo la puerta de golpe, ¿dónde estaba Rene?

-tu madre no esta aquí- vino la voz de Phil, llena de ansiedad

- ¿dónde esta entonces?- pregunto Edward, se calmo un poco antes de hablar, no quería asustar a Phil

- ha pasado algo…- comenzó Phil , pero por la mirada de la joven pareja, sabia que ellos también lo sabían, de algún modo

-¿donde están los niños Phil?- pregunto Bella, casi en lagrimas. Claro si pudiera llorar

**1918…**

-¿Danny?- Nessie fue la primera en hablar. Se encontraba de espaldas con sus hermanos a un costado

-¿se encuentran bien?- pregunto Danny levantándose, y ayudando a sus hermanas a hacer lo mismo

-creo que si- Dijo Hannah vagamente . ¿dónde estamos?-

- no lo se- Admitió Danny – pero no creo que estemos en Phoenix-

miraron a su alredor. Si definitivamente ya no estaban en casa de Rene . el panorama parecía sacado de una película vieja, muy vieja, como de la época del principio de los 1900

- ¡miren nuestra ropa!- exclamo Nessie examinado su atuendo, era un vestido de lana de color azul rey , incomodo y sin mucha vida, a comparación de sus costosas y a la moda combinaciones que siempre le hacían usar Bella, Alice y Rosalie.

-parezco muñeca de trapo- comento Hannah divertida, pero sus hermanos la ignoraron  
- vamos- indico Danny, tenían que averiguar donde estaban y como salir de allí . caminaron lentamente por el pasto, mientras examinaban la cara de los que pasaban cerca de ellos, de seguro estaban impactados por la belleza de aquellos tres pequeños niños

-¡de prisa!- los interrumpió una señora, parecía una maestra, tan ágiles como siempre lograron evadirla y se escondieron detrás de una panadería, en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que estaban hambrientos.

-no podemos cazar aquí- mustio Nessie- los aldeanos se asustarían-

-cierto, y a menos de que rompamos nuestra dieta, no creo que encontremos nada aquí- Dijo Hannah tristemente . su hermano se río bajito junto a ella

-por eso es bueno comer de los dos tipos de comida- Danny se sentía gran cosa cuando sus hermanas tenían hambre y no podían cazar, ya que ellas le hacían la vida imposible por el hecho de que a el no le gustaba cazar

- muy gracioso- lo regaño Nessie. En ese momento oyeron a alguien abrir la puerta principal de la panadería, se asomaron por la ventana para averiguar

- buenos días señor Cook- saludo un joven, alto de cabello negro y ojos verdes, bastante grande como para andar por los 16 o 17 años

-señor Crane- respondió el panadero- espero que no este tramando alguna travesura con ese pastel- le dijo al entregarle un enorme paquete. Olía bien

- no se preocupe, mi única travesura de hoy. Dijo entre risas – es llevar este pastel, si es que es posible a casa de los Masen-  
-muy gracioso , Daniel- mustio el viejo- deséale un feliz cumpleaños a Edward de mi parte-

-Así lo hare- Dijo Daniel antes de volver a abrir la puerta con el paquete en mano y desaparecer entre el resto de la gente

los niños se mantuvieron en silencio mientras observaban como el joven Daniel Crane se Perdía de vista

-wow- suspiro Nessie

-¡lo se!- Hannah se rasco la barriga –tengo hambre- dijo con inocencia. Sus hermanos se miraron

-¡eso no!- dijo Nessie molesta – ¡ese hombre dijo Edward Masen!

- ¿y?- pregunto su hermana confundida

-creo que se donde estamos- mustio Danny señalando algo con el dedo "comisaría de Chicago" decía

-¡Chicago!- grito Nessie. Su hermano le tapo la boca

-¡y el dijo Edward Masen- concluyo Danny , liberando a Nessie

-tengo hambre- se quejo su hermana pequeña

-es mejor que busquemos algo de comer-

se dirigieron a la parte principal de la panadería

-buenos días- los saludo el señor Cook amablemente

-hola- dijo Hanah felizmente

- ¿en que puedo servirles?- pregunto el viejo mientras los niños se acercaban al mostrador . los miro por un momento sorprendido

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto Nessie . claro que pasaba algo, el hombre estaba sorprendido por la belleza de los pequeños, igual que el resto de los humanos . pero sus ojos se posaron especialmente en Danny

-no, claro que no- dijo nervioso el panadero

- talvez usted nos pueda ayudar…- comenzó Danny –buscamos a alguien-

- a Edward Masen- concluyo Nessie

- ¿Edward?- dijo extrañado el señor Cook

- si- dijo Nessie sonriente . pero su sonrisa fue interrumpida por el estomago de su hermana

- parece que tienen hambre- sonrío amablemente el señor Cook

-pero no tenemos dinero- la cartita de Hannah, diseñada para persuadir a la gente hizo su magia. Así era como lograba conseguir todo lo que quería, con Edward, Bella y en especial Seth

-no se preocupen, seguramente tengo algunos panes aquí.- el hombre se dirigió a la puerta de atrás de la tienda, después de unos segundo apareció con tres bollos en mano

-aquí tienen- dijo el con una sonrisa – cortesía de la casa-

-gracias- le agradecieron los tres, devorando los bollos lentamente

-así que…- comenzó el anciano –conocen al joven Edward-

los niños asintieron –si, venimos por su cumpleaños-

- claro, oh los gloriosazos 17- se regocijo el señor Cook - ¿dónde están sus padres?-

-nos enviaron en ten- mintió Nessie hábilmente – queríamos sorprender a Edward-

-¿y supongo que no tienen transporte para llegar alla, cierto?- el anciano era muy amable – yo los podría llevar si gustan…

**muy bien …capitulo 3! ¿cómo reaccionara Edward Masen al encontrarse con los niños! Dejen reviews please!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Problemas en el tiempo**

**Nessie, Danny y Hannah se encuentran en 1918. Tres meses antes de que su padre fuera convertido en vampiro. El tiene una novia humana, un mejor amigo, padres amorosos pero no a Bella **

**Capitulo 3: reencuentros**

El señor Cook se los quedo mirando por un momento. Nessie se balanceaba graciosamente de un lado a otro insegura.

-claro gracias señor- dijo Renesmee con una sonrisa

-bueno pues vamos. Podemos ir caminando, no está lejos- el viejo cerro la panadería y condujo a los pequeños por un sendero.

Habían estado caminando por solo unos minutos, cuando una joven se detuvo frente a ellos.

-clara- dijo el señor Cook alegremente –estas de camino a la fiesta del joven Masen, supongo-

-si señor, quiero darle una gran sorpresa- la joven parecía buena persona, pero Danny resoplo por lo bajo y entonces ella se percato de la presencia de los niños

-hola- dijo clara- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

-son amigos del joven Edward- el señor Cook hizo un gesto hacia ellos

-¿amigos?- clara parecía confundida - ¿no son un poco pequeños?- dijo ella con descaro

-no- dijo Nessie molesta –queremos desearle a Edward feliz cumpleaños como tu-

-ya veo- clara permaneció callada

-tal vez tú podrías llevarlos a la residencia Masen.- Sugirió el señor Cook – yo tengo que ir a casa a ver a Ruthie-

-por supuesto señor, lo hare con gusto- hizo un mueca educada y el señor Cook se despidió de los niños con la mano

-gracias- dijo Danny. Y siguieron caminando con clara al frente

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a un vecindario muy tranquilo y amigable. Clara se detuvo frente a una casa blanca y toco a la puerta.

-ya era hora- se oyó la voz de Daniel crane

-lo siento – dijo ella cuando abrió la puerta – me desvié un poco- hizo un ademan hacia los niños y luego miro a Dan desesperada –dicen que son amigos de Ed.-

-¿amigos?- dan dijo confundido

-eso dicen-aseguro clara

-pues, bien…pasen- Daniel los dejo pasar.

-! ! Clara!- Elizabeth Masen recibió a los recién llegados. miro a los niños de reojo y Dan le susurro algo al oído

-ya veo- dijo la mujer tranquilamente – pues el no los ha mencionado, nunca-

-Edward tiene sus sorpresas – sonrió Daniel. Danny resoplo una vez más, Nessie junto a él, se mantenía con la mirada fija en la madre de Edward. Era hermosa

-señora Masen- Dijo clara interrumpiendo -¿necesita algo de ayuda con la fiesta?-

-ya casi todo está listo- dijo Elizabeth- pero tal vez debas llevar a estos pequeños a asearse-

-vamos- dijo clara indiferente-

Una vez limpios, los niños fueron afuera a admirar el paisaje que se extendía ante ellos.

-papa se ha de haber divertido en estos campos- admito Hannah

-ya lo creo- confirmo su hermana

-¿Qué haremos cuando lo veamos?- Danny les pregunto

- no lo sé, tal vez debamos decir la verdad- Sugirió Ace

- si claro- dijo Danny sarcásticamente- hola. Somos tus hijos y venimos del futuro-

- era solo una idea- se sonrojo su hermana pequeña

- algo le tendremos que decir- Nessie observo sabiamente….

En ese momento, Danny escucho unos pensamientos familiares. Aunque no iguales a los de su padre pero parecidos.

-llego la hora- Danny emprendió el camino de regreso adentro y fue ahí donde los pequeños cullen se encontraron de cara a cara con la versión humana de su padre.

**Capitulo 3!! ¿Qué pasara después? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Problemas en el tiempo****:**

**Edward y Bella dejan a los niños en casa de Rene sin saber que esconde un gran secreto ! primer fic en español. Use a mis peques de mis fics en español y¿loco? Lo se **

Capitulo 5: secretos, risas e intrusos

Danny nunca se hubiera imaginado parecerse tanto a su padre, pero en ese momento, al verlo con esas facciones tan humanas, ya no podía negar que era un cullen

-¡cariño!- Elizabeth lo abrazo -¡sorpresa!-

-¿se lo tenían muy escondido, verdad?- Edward sonrió a su madre y su mejor amigo le guiño el ojo, los peques que miraban desde unos pocos metros atrás se sentían como intrusos en aquel cuadro tan perfecto

-¡eddy!- la empalagosa de clara beso a Edward en la mejilla. Danny se asqueo y pudo percibir que sus hermanas también

-¿piensan lo mismo que yo?- les susurro Nessie a sus hermanos. Hannah había empezado a llorar en bajito

-¡quiero a mi mama!- grito Hannah, Danny le tapo la boca rápidamente pero ya era muy tarde, el resto de la gente en la casa los miraba

Edward le susurro algo a su madre y ella se encogió de hombros. Camino lentamente hacia ellos y los pequeños dieron un paso atrás

-tranquilos- les aseguro Edward –no los lastimaré-

-¡esta bien!- grito Danny desesperado- ¡mentimos!-

-¿Qué?- preguntaron Dan y Edward al mismo tiempo

-¡lo sabia!- dijo clara indignada

-¿Qué es lo que sabias?- volvió a preguntar Edward

-que no los conocías- le informo clara orgullosa

-¿dijeron conocerme?- Dan asintió y se acerco mas a los pequeños. Hannah que todavía lloraba no se movió pero Danny y Nessie tenían piernas temblorosas

-¿están perdidos?- pregunto la señora Masen preocupada

-algo así – dijo Nessie

-¿y extrañan a su madre?- pregunto Edward dulcemente. Tomo a Hannah en brazos. Ella lo abrazo

Danny sonrió débilmente – si, solo queremos ir a casa-

-el problema es, que no sabemos como regresar – afirmo Nessie

Edward parecía mas confundido que nunca

-sentimos haber arruinado tu fiesta- se disculpo Hannah liberando a Edward de su abrazo

-¿ya se los podemos entregar al alguacil- dijo clara orgullosa

-solo son unos niños- Dan se quedo pensado-podrían quedarse conmigo hasta que regresen a casa

-tú no tienes espacio cariño, y esta casa es lo suficientemente grande para ellos- dijo Elizabeth dulcemente

-¿no hablaran enserio verdad?- pregunto clara molesta- estos niños mintieron y además arruinaron la fiesta –

-están asustados- dijo Edward en tono seco

-pues yo no creo que deban quedarse aquí- dijo la chica y salió de la casa molesta

-discúlpenla- les dijo Dan a los niños –se siente como una idiota-

-si claro- se rio Nessie –gracias- le dijo a Edward. Él le devolvió una sonrisa

Esa noche, después de que sus hermanas se habían dormido, Danny se deslizo al cuarto de Edward

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Edward cuando sintió a Danny a los pies de su cama. Salió de ella y se sentó junto al pequeño

-no puedo dormir- admitió el niño – es solo que…-

-extrañas tu casa- termino Edward. Danny asintió –pues Dan y yo haremos todo lo posible por ayudarlos, estoy seguro que mi padre nos ayudara-

- ¿y tu papa donde esta?- pregunto Danny

-en Washington. Tenía una importante reunión para construir un hospital- dijo Edward en tono triste

-¿por eso no pudo venir a tu fiesta?- pregunto el pequeño cullen tristemente v

-eso creo – suspiro el joven – es un hombre ocupado-

Danny le palmeo la espalda

-y tu padre… ¿también es muy ocupado?- Edward miro fijamente a Danny y se dio cuenta de sus ojos verdes

-no todo el tiempo- admitió Danny - ¿y cuando regresa tú papa?-

- en un par de días y cuando lo haga te regresare a tu casa- Edward le revolvió el cabello a Danny. Un gesto digno de la versión futura de Edward Cullen

**Capitulo 5!! Espero que les haya gustado ¡!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Problemas en el tiempo **

**Edward**** y Bella dejan a los niños en casa de Rene sin saber que esconde un gran secreto ! primer fic en español. Use a mis peques de mis fics en español ¿loco? Lo se **

Capitulo 6: Dr. Carlisle Cullen…

- seguro que estamos perdidos- se quejo Ace sobre los hombros de Edward

-claro que no... ¿Verdad?-

-no lo estamos, se los aseguro. Solo tenemos que tomar este atajo para encontrar a mi padre – les informo el joven

-esta bien- asintió nessie . – Solo que es mucho camino-

-ya estamos aquí- Edward coloco a Hannah en el suelo y se recline sobre un pilar esperando el tren en el que regresaría su padre

-¡miren eso!- Danny señalo un tren que se acercaba a toda velocidad . este se detuvo en seco y la puerta se abrió

Los pequeños Cullen miraban con internes a las diversas personas que bajaban del transportare. Danny juro haber escuchado a Edward reírse por lo bajo

-¿que?- pregunto Hannah curiosa

-nada, solo pareciera que todo fuera nuevo para ustedes- sonrió el

-¿edward?- exclamo una voz grave . el joven se volteo hacia su padre

- que bueno que ya estas de vuelta- dijo Edward con una sonrisa. Tomo su valija y se volteo hacia los peques

-vamos- ellos lo siguieron sin decir una palabra. Al principio

- hola- dijo nessie tomando el brazo del padre de edward

-antes de que digas algo…- comenzó edward – les prometí que los llevaría a casa-

- ya veo- dijo su padre -¿y de donde vienen?-

-no lo se todavía- admitió su hijo cargando a Hannah otra vez. La gente empezaba a acumularse en la estación

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- dijo su papa confundido

-ellos no hablan mucho sobre su hogar- admitió edward – y yo no pregunto tampoco-

-¿ y que piensa tu madre sobre esto?- lo cuestiono

- le parece que la casa ha vuelto a tener vida- dijo su hijo con una sonrisa

-tu madre y sus ideas- de repente fueron detenidos por un grupo de personas con batas blancas

- permiso- dijo una voz familiar. Hannah noto los ojos topacio de su abuelo.

-oh, lo siento- se disculpo el padre de edward

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto Danny a Edward . miro de reojo a carlisle mientras se perdía de vista

- no lo se, pero no puede ser bueno si los doctores están tan ocupados- dijo el pensativo

Esa noche mientras edward y sus padres dormían, Danny cuestiono a sus hermanas

-¿creen que papa se enferme pronto?- pregunto Hannah nerviosa

- no lo se, la verdad no entiendo que sucede- observo Nessie

- todos sabemos como fue convertido papa, ¿o no?- Danny recordó que carlisle les había contado sobre la transformación de su padre, sus hermanas asintieron

- entonces eso significa que no nos queda mucho tiempo- Hannah miro a su hermano a los ojos con una lagrima

**Capitulo 6! Espero que dejen reviews ¡! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Problemas en el tiempo **

**Edward y Bella dejan a los niños en casa de René sin saber que esconde un gran secreto! primer fic en español. Use a mis peques de mis fics en español ¿loco? Lo se **

Capitulo 7:

Edward y los niños caminaron en silencio la mañana iban a la panadería

-joven Masen- Dijo el panadero- gusto en verlo-

-buenos días- dijo Edward sonriendo. El hombre les entrego su pedido y abandonaron el lugar. En el camino se encontraron con Daniel, quien le pregunto a su amigo como iba la misión para regresar a los pequeños a casa

-no lo sé- dijo encogiéndose de hombros – espero que pronto, los doctores dicen que la gente sigue enfermando-

-eso es preocupante amigo- Dan admitió mientras se adentraban al pueblo

-¿Edward?- pregunto su padre cuando llegaron a casa –es mejor que entren, un doctor vino a vernos-

-¿pasa algo malo?- pregunto Nessie

-no, solo se quiere asegurar de que todos estén sanos- dijo Elizabeth

-este es el doctor Cullen- dijo el padre de Edward. Los niños miraron a su abuelo y Hannah le ofreció una sonrisa

-le agradezco que me haya dejado revisar a sus niños- dijo Carlisle una vez terminado

-si necesita algo mas no dude en pedirlo- dijo Elizabeth.

Esa tarde, Danny se dispuso a caminar por los alrededores. Ya se había acostumbrado a vivir con su padre de esta forma, pero extrañaba, por alguna extraña razón, el espíritu autoritario de su papa. De repente distraído, Danny tropezó con alguien, era Carlisle.

-lo siento pequeño- dijo el vampiro- ¿eres el pequeño de los Masen verdad?-

Danny sonrió, eso le basto a Carlisle, quien empezaba a caminar en otra dirección, Danny lo detuvo –espere por favor-

-¿pasa algo malo?- pregunto Carlisle dulcemente. Danny se petrifico

Mientras tanto en el futuro…

-¿Edward?- bella pregunto, este se encontraba en la cama sentado, concentrado tratando de ubicar a Danny

-han pasado dos días- dijo secamente- ¿alguna noticia de Jacob?-

-no aun no- ella se sentó a su lado y el beso su mano -¿crees que estén bien?-

-claro que lo están, ellos son inteligentes y se cuidaran entre ellos- Edward cerró los ojos otra vez


	8. Chapter 8

**Problemas en el tiempo **

**Edward y Bella dejan a los niños en casa de René sin saber que esconde un gran secreto! primer fic en español. Use a mis peques de mis fics en español ¿loco? Lo se **

Capitulo 8:

Danny no se movía. Si decidía decirle a Carlisle la verdad, no sabia exactamente cuales serian las consecuencias.

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Carlisle. Danny asintió y le pidió a Carlisle si podían hablar. El sonrió y lo condujo a el bosque

-¿usted no tiene una casa verdad?- pregunto el peque

-en realidad no, al menos no aquí- se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol y Danny le conto a Carlisle todo lo que había pasado, dejando de lado la transformación de Edward y el hecho de que fuera su abuelo

Mientras tanto en casa de los Masen, se hacia tarde y todos esperaban alguna noticia de Danny quien había salido hace varias horas

-¿estas seguro que no dejo una nota?- le pregunto Elizabeth a Edward y Daniel. Ellos asintieron

-¡donde podrá estar, solo Dios sabe!- exclamo ella

-estoy segura que esta bien- dijo Nessie. Su padre la miro preocupado

-sabes algo… ¿no es así Nessie?- inquirió Edward

-no, lo juro, yo solo digo que conozco a mi hermano- Insistió la niña. Todos la miraron preguntándose que estaría escondiendo

Después de varias horas, ya había oscurecido. Elizabeth acostó a Hannah. Pero Nessie insistió en quedarse con Edward para esperar a Danny

-¡ya basta!- exclamo el adolescente frustrado –tengo que ir a buscarlo-

-yo voy contigo- dijo Renesmee, Edward la miro, pero entendió que era inútil tratar de detenerla. Así que los dos se adentraron en la noche e iniciaron la búsqueda

Mientras que en la casa, Hannah se sentía sola. Elizabeth no se sentía bien y se había ido a dormir hacia un par de horas, el padre de Edward se encontraba de nuevo de viaje, asi que era solo ella y el silencio de la noche. Daniel se había quedado cerca de los Masen en caso de que estos necesitaran ayuda ,en la sala de hecho, Hannah se acerco al sillón y Daniel salto

-¿Qué diantres?- Daniel se incorporo. Miro a la niña y sonrió dulcemente.

-tengo miedo- dijo en un susurro. El joven se inclino a su nivel y le aseguro que nada le iba a pasar mientras el estuviera ahí. En ese momento Hannah se percato de lo que era capaz. Ella podía controlar la mente de los demás. Podía hacerles pensar lo que quisieran e incluso entrar en sus sueños, mientras ella dormía. Como lo había echo para despertar a Daniel

Durante la próxima hora, la pequeña experimento con su conejillo de indias, olvidándose del miedo por completo

Edward y Nessie por fin se habían detenido. El bosque se extendía ante sus ojos, pero todavía no habían podido encontrar a Danny

-¿es verdad todo esto, no es así?- cuestiono Carlisle

-si señor. No pertenecemos aquí. Solo queremos volver a casa- concluyo el .en ese momento ambos se voltearon para ver de donde venia un sonido sospechoso, ahí fue cuando Danny se encontró cara a cara con Edward y Nessie

-¿doctor cullen?- pregunto Edward -¿Danny estas bien?-

Nessie miro a su hermano con reprobación - ¿todo bien?

-claro que si- contesto Carlisle acercándose a los recién llegados. Danny detrás de el

- en ese caso debemos volver a casa- indico Edward . Danny asintió y se despidió de Carlisle

De camino a casa. Danny le confeso a su hermana lo que le había dicho a Carlisle y que como durante un momento que Carlisle había sido llamado al pueblo. Danny se había escabullido al bosque, para que no lo llevara de vuelta y había encontrado la forma de volver a casa.

-Nessie lo escuchaba con atención, pero Edward que iba al frente les echaba una mirada sospechosa, de vez en cuando

Una vez en la casa, Edward mando a los pequeños a dormir y le agradeció a Daniel por haber cuidado de su madre y Hannah que por fin había logrado dormir.

Una vez en la cama, Danny le pregunto a su hermana si algo había pasado durante su ausencia pues Edward parecía preocupado

-su madre esta enferma- dijo ella tristemente

-esta empezando- suspiro Danny

-pronto debemos volver a casa- Nessie cerro los ojos. -_Tiene que ser esta misma noche-pensó_

- lo mismo digo- Danny se levanto – no podemos arriesgar el futuro mas tiempo-

Empacaron lo poco que traían. Consideraron despertar a Hannah pero era muy arriesgado . en vez de eso, Danny le escribió una carta a su padre y la dejo donde solo el la pudiera encontrar, talvez para ayudarle al Edward del futuro donde estaban y que estaban bien

Con Hannah en la espalda, Danny escalo el segundo piso de la casa, seguido de Nessie quien cargaba un fardo con sus cosas

Corrieron con todas sus fuerzas el resto de la noche hasta el lugar donde Danny había encontrado al gemelo de la maquina del tiempo, que al parecer; si la teoría era verdad; se movia de lugar según fuera necesario para los viajeros, una vez dentro de la cabaña Hannah abrió los ojos

Con tristeza y emoción les conto a sus hermanos lo que había descubierto y como iba a extrañar a su padre y a Daniel. Pero era obvio que estaba feliz por volver a casa.

Una vez dentro de la cámara de la maquina, Hannah se encontraba inquieta y solo quería irse a casa, así que mientras sus hermanos discutían, ella jugueteo con los botones y sin darse cuenta altero algo en la fecha que su hermano había tecleado, por miedo a que la regañaran , Hannah no dijo nada sobre el pequeño incidente y sin saberlo Danny tiro de la palanca. Su vista empezó a girar y girar y todo se volvió negro

Escrito con mi co – autora Mojito Jonaz. Dedicado a ella


End file.
